Bryce Rykker
Early Life Born in 370 A.C, Bryce was born the second son to Randyll Rykker and Catlyn Stokeworth. Being the second son, as well as the second in line to the Lordship of Duskendale, Bryce was largely disregarded by his father during his youth. While his father primed Bryce's elder brother--Olyvar--to become Lord of Duskendale, Bryce would spend his days beside Anthor, the Maester to Duskendale, where his devotion towards the academics would first bloom (Autodidactic). While his elder brother trained with the sword, Bryce would train his mind with the compiled literary works and knowledge of Maesters and scholars throughout the known world. In 378, Bryce's mother, Catlyn, would give birth to his sickly younger sister, Kyra. Kyla’s parturition, however, would take a toll upon his mother—who would die only days later. Randyll was devastated by his wife’s death, and would come to hold a deep resentment towards Kyla—whom he blamed. As such, Bryce, with the aid of Maester Anthor, took it upon themselves to raise and care for Kyla. A close bond was quickly knit between the pair. A bond that would survive the numerous tragedies that laid ahead for House Rykker. To avert his attention from Catlyn’s death, Randyll Rykker would take it upon himself to enact numerous reforms throughout Bryce’s childhood, and, for the most part, life prospered in Duskendale. Trade prospered, coffers poured in, and a jovial atmosphere settled upon the city as well as the surrounding countryside. At last, the city was as wealthy and prosperous as it was before the Defiance of Duskendale. One of these reforms included the creation of a formidable navy. “For too long, we have surrendered these waters to the Lords of Dragonstone and Driftmark. No more. We shall establish ourselves as the true naval powerhouses of the Crownlands,” his father had declared. Bryce would soon take an interest in sailing. Every afternoon for nearly two years, Bryce would dedicate his life to the waters. Donodos Sanassar, a trader and newly employed Master of Ships of Duskendale, would teach Bryce everything there was to know of the art of sailing (Sailing). While his elder brother mastered the sword, he mastered the waters. His combined interest in sailing and yearning for knowledge would steer him towards the art of Engineering. (Engineering). He would dedicate weeks on end towards designing improved ships to place in his father’s fleet—all with the aid of Maester Anthor, of course. And, while none of these designs ever made it to his father, he found it a good way to pass the time. Following the death of Maester Anthor in 384, Bryce was inspired to pursue a career within the Citadel. His next 6 years would be spent buried within the books of the library within Dun Fort. However, this aspiration would soon vanish with Aelyx Targaryen’s invasion in 390 A.C. Third Targeryen Rebellion Following the Invasion of Dorne, Bryce, alongside Donodos Sanassar, would depart from Duskendale, linking up with the Royal fleet and leading his father’s fleet—comprised of 25 warships and a flagship—throughout the entirety of the war. The fleet would take part in the ensuing naval battles, proving fruitful against the Stepstone fleet, and suffering heavy losses against the combined Myrish-Tyroshi fleet. While Bryce fought the dragons on sea, Randyll and Olyvar Rykker led the Duskendale host and linked up with the Crown’s army. And while Bryce’s campaign proved mostly fruitful (compared to the rest of his family, at least), Randyll’s and Olyvar’s proved disastrous as they marched into Darry land. There, upon smoke and flame, Olivar Rykker would perish, the small Duskendale host would be annihilated, and Lord Randyll Rykker would emerge from the endless chaos with major burns running throughout his body. Following the disastrous defeat, Lord Rykker led his remaining host back to Duskendale, where he would shut the city’s gates and enclosed himself within his chambers. At the end of the war, Bryce returned to a different world. The once jovial atmosphere had all but vanished. His elder brother laid dead in some field, his father remained eternally sorrowful, and Bryce was now heir to Duskendale. Not even their formidable fleet remained. Only 4 warships remained of the original 25. A once growing fleet now sat burned and diminished. Bryce set aside his Citadel ambitions, and would administer Duskendale in his father's stead—who would later perish in 396 A.C, haunted by his sorrow. Category:House Rykker Category:Crownlander